


Normal

by BasementVampire



Series: Painfully Me [1]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Dissociative Identity Disorder, Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Sex, Love, M/M, Mental Health Issues, frank being a good boyfriend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-16 16:33:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15441165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BasementVampire/pseuds/BasementVampire
Summary: In which Gerard is insecure and Frank is the sweetest boyfriend ever.





	Normal

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! So here is this; I've got some longer stuff on the way but for now, I figured I'd post this. :)
> 
>  
> 
> disclaimer: I do not have DID, nor do I personally know anyone who does. Everything I know comes from reading, research, and psychology classes. Please let me know if there is anything in this that should be changed.
> 
> enjoy :)

“I’m sorry,” Gerard said. “She’s not very nice.”

Frank shrugged. “It’s okay. I’ve dealt with worse people.”

“I try not to let her come around much.”

“It’s not your fault,” Frank assured him, taking the other man’s hand in his. “I’m just glad you’re back. I miss you when you go.”

Gerard looked down. “I try not to leave too much. I don’t like not being in control. It…it scares me.”

Frank pulled him close, holding Gerard as he whispered, “I love you. I’m here; I always will be. I know I can’t help you in the ways you need, but I promise I’ll always be here to hold you and protect you and love you. And next time Marla comes around, I’ll tell her off.” He smiled. “I’ll let her know what a total bitch she is.”

Gerard laughed wryly. “Tell her not to come back.”

“I will.”

There was a moment of silence before Gerard asked, “You don’t like any of them more than me, do you?”

“Of course not, baby,” Frank said, stroking his boyfriend’s hair. “I’ll always like you the best. I’m fine with the others, but I don’t love them like I love you.”

“Good,” Gerard said. He gave Frank a fleeting kiss. “They like you, too. Well…except for Marla.”

Frank chuckled. “I figured.”

“You’re…you’re okay with it, really? I mean, I know I’ve asked before, it’s just—I’m always worried.”

“I love you,” Frank stated simply. “Whatever that entails, I’m ready to take it on. Don’t ever think for a second that I don’t absolutely adore you, exactly how you are.”

“You don’t wish I was normal?”

“Fuck normal,” Frank said. “Who decides what’s ‘normal’ anyway? I love you. With or without the others, you’re my favorite person in the world. Nothing could change that.”

Gerard smiled, pulling closer to Frank. “You’re the sweetest person I’ve ever met.”

“I’m pretty sure you’re the only person who would think that.”

“By the way,” Gerard added, “Mayhem wants to sleep with you. Just a heads up.”

Frank laughed incredulously. “Okay.”

“Don’t have sex with him,” Gerard said sternly.

“I won’t.”

“Okay.” Gerard kissed him again, lips lingering on Frank’s. “But if you wanna have sex with me…I might be in the mood…”

“Then you’d better get to the bedroom before I take you right here on the floor.”

Gerard giggled. “Maybe that’s what I want.”

“Ooh, naughty,” Frank teased. “Get on your hands and knees then, loverboy.”

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!
> 
> btw, have you guys heard of this app called Amino? It's basically where you can go on group chats for different fandoms. If any of you guys are on it or want to join, I would love to talk to you! My username is Basement Vampire :D (pls I need friends)


End file.
